


Bull For Hire

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Other, cuminflation, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: The milk industry has been on the rise lately and in order to ensure steady production, a CEO hires a bull to keep her cowgirls well bred. However she wasn't expecting a bull quite like this.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Bull For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a five year old story that I decided to just reupload because why not. I probably should have looked through and remastered it but I kind of don't want to, sorry. Still I do hope you enjoy this. I might post my older stories here over time.
> 
> If you want to see more of my hyper works (I commission a lot of artworks) then you can check out my twitter for various pictures, comics, and animations that I've written!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Unski113d

Whirling of machinery along with a chorus of moans filled the dimly lit room as suction could be heard  
from both the machine as well as the pumps attached to it. Beads of sweat slid down the body of the  
young woman as milk poured out of her nipples and into the tubes as the milking machine did its job.  
Her toes curled as the third pump tugged at the rigid pulsating cock between her legs which fired out  
shots of precum into the transparent cylinder.

Her dark red hair swayed lightly as she shook and twitched from the heavy suction, her hands groping  
and squeezing her basketball sized breasts to increase the milk flow. Cow ears flicked and twitch on her  
head as her cow tail swayed about with some light excitement before her eyes shut and her back began  
to arch. Grunting, her thick shaft began to throb painfully before the tube attached to it turned a pure  
white as thick heavy loads of cum began to flow out of the cowgirl.

Bulges ran through the tubes as the orgasm forced her milk out in high volumes too, the machine  
struggling to keep up. She didn’t notice though as she just kept releasing more and more seed and milk  
into the machine, a small amount of smoke beginning to emit for its casing. Her ears perked up and her  
eyes opened as she heard the machine chug and then begin to weaken. Annoyed, she gave it a small  
kick to try getting it back on task.

This didn’t help though as slowly, thick white fluid began to pour out of the machine, signaling that the  
container within it had ruptured due to the massive output she was producing. She cursed as she tried  
to pull the suction cups off of her but by now it was too late as more and more cum and milk began to  
flow out of every crack that could be found on the machinery, a small whine being heard before the  
machine simply fell apart and a small wave of cum and milk poured out all over the floor.

With the machine finally giving up the ghost, the suction on the cups ended and fell off the girl’s body,  
releasing her still leaking breasts and her completely rock hard cock. Cursing once more, she stood up  
and looked over the machine. “Damn it, so much for the guarantee to handle three times the amount of  
a normal industrial milker…”

Not willing to deal with the current problem at the moment, she walked through the ankle high puddle  
of her own juices and left the room to check her computer in her office. She saw a few new offers for  
work, but paid more attention to the money offered seeing as she now needed to buy a brand new milk  
pump and one that actually did as advertised. She saw one offer that caught her interest and wrote  
down the business and address before starting to write up a reply to the email.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a light rumbling making its way into the cabin of the car as the tires rubbed along the tar of  
the road. On the radio was the casual beat of The Beast by Milt Buckner as the cowgirl’s hair flew in the  
wind from the open car window. She passed a few small businesses, their shapes reflecting off of her  
sunglasses before coming upon her destination.

As she pulled up and parked she made sure to check herself out in the mirror to ensure she was  
presentable before finally stepping out of the car. Her long business skirt hugged her legs as her  
buttoned up shirt was slightly opened to show the top of her light skinned cleavage. When she entered   
the office she was greatly by a rather cute and young looking catgirl who sat behind her desk, “Oh hello  
there, can I help you with anything Miss?”

This made the cowgirl smile as she walked over to the desk and removed her sunglasses to show her  
emerald colored eyes, “Yes, I’m here to see your boss about a commission she sent me.” She replied  
with a southern tone. The catgirl blushed as she knew what she was referring to and quickly nodded her  
head as she picked up the phone and called the boss’s office. Within a few minutes one of the many  
doors in the room opened and another cowgirl stepped into the room.

Long blonde hair swayed along her back and on her shoulders as they draped over her business suit  
which contained breasts easily as big as her torso. “Hi there, I’m Cynthia. I’m the one who sent out the  
commission. Would you like to talk in my office Miss..?” She outstretched a hand that made the redhead  
smile, “You can call me Willow, and sure I’d love to talk in your office.” She shook Cynthia’s hand and  
the boss cowgirl nodded before leading Willow back to her office, Willow winking at the catgirl as they  
passed which caused a blush to appear on the secretary’s face.

As they entered Cynthia’s office, Willow made sure to close the door behind her as she was offered a  
seat from Cynthia. Upon sitting down Cynthia went straight into business mode, “So I take it Willow that  
you’re the agent for your business?” This made Willow tilt her head and smirk a little bit, “The agent?  
I’m not sure what you mean by that. I’m here in response to your commission.” She was playing it coy as  
Cynthia now raised an eyebrow, “Yes… your company that offers… um… bulls to impregnate cowgirls to  
help with milk production.”

Willow rose one finger and smiled, “Bull, we only have one bull and you’re right that’s the service my  
business offers. However, I’m more than the agent for my business Cynthia; I’m the one you’re  
commissioning.” A look of confusion came upon Cynthia’s face as she quickly looked at her email of their  
conversation from the week before. “I’m sorry Willow… but I don’t think I quite understand…” This  
made a wide smile spread across Willow’s face as she stood up, “Let me explain then.”

Cynthia was rather uncertain of what Willow was doing and quickly a blush started to cross her face as  
Willow began to unzip her skirt. “M-Miss Willow, what are you doing!?” A giggle came back from Willow  
as she started to wiggle out of her skirt, “I’m explaining.” As she finished that sentence the skirt she had  
been wearing fell to the floor and Cynthia’s eyes widened to the point that they looked more  
appropriate on a cartoon character.

Standing before her was Willow half naked, her flat belly, wide hips, thick thighs and ass on display. It  
wasn’t that which held her attention though; it was what was between Willow’s thighs. A massive three  
foot cock rested on beach ball sized balls which looked loaded to the brim with seed. “As you can see  
Cynthia, I’m the bull you commissioned to impregnate your employees. And as you can also see I  
outclass basically any other stud you’ll find on the web, I can guarantee that.”

“H-holy shit… I-I’ve never seen one that big before… a-a-and on a woman…” Her cheeks were a bright  
red as she refused to take her eyes off of the thick length that Willow was carrying. “Herm honey,  
technically not a woman. But yeah, I like to think I’m pretty big too. Makes it hell to sleep with a man   
though, can’t tell you the amount of times penis envy has left me with more blue balls than finding a  
good sized partner.”

Cynthia finally regained some of her sense and quickly shook her head before standing up, “U-uh yes,  
well this was quite the interesting meeting Ms. Willow but maybe it’ll be best for me to see some other  
offers and weigh my options…” She hurried to the door and was about to open it before Willow’s hand  
gently rested on the door and Cynthia turned towards her, only to find herself face to face with Willow.  
Willow’s bust resting against Cynthia’s much larger one, the bottomless girl moving closer, and her  
massive sack pressing against Cynthia’s thighs.

“Holy fuck! They’re so firm and hot! How much cum is in those things!?” She quickly wondered as Willow  
spoke, “Now now, don’t panic dear. It scares a few people off at first but I promise I’m a gentle lover and  
that I come with 100% customer satisfaction guaranteed. Also I’m the most potent bull you’ll find  
anywhere near here. Please, just trust me. If you would like I could give you a sample.” This made the  
blushing and slightly shaking Cynthia question, “A sample?”

“Yes dear a sample. If you would like, I can show you just how productive and potent I am. That is if  
you’re willing to take me.” That last part made Cynthia freeze up, “T-t-take you!? Are you crazy!? That  
thing will tear me in half!” Willow caressed the boss’s face and rubbed her arm tenderly, “No dear it  
won’t. Trust me, I’ve done this many times before, you’ll be surprised just how strong your body is as  
well as how good it will feel. Look, I promise on my life that nothing bad will happen and that when  
we’re done you’ll sign me up instantly.”

Cynthia looked unsure as she looked at Willow and then down at her equipment before gulping. It was  
true her employees needed this to increase milk production and all the reviews she’s read on Willow’s  
business had shown a 100% success rate but she was still nervous. She hadn’t been with someone since  
college, so it went without saying that she was rather rusty. Still, a part of her was anxious to accept, to  
feel something hot and real inside of her again. She wasn’t even aware of the fact that since she had  
seen Willow’s equipment she had become rather moist down below.

Though hesitant, Cynthia gave a slight nod which made Willow cheer. “Great! Trust me, you won’t  
regret this.” She walked away from Cynthia and sat her plump butt down on her desk as she faced  
Cynthia. As Willow sat there she began to remove her top so her girls could breathe, her bust bouncing  
with each button that was undone until finally they bounced freely in the air. “Please, whenever you’re  
ready.” She told Cynthia who nodded and then slowly began to unbutton her jacket.

She wore a rather lovely white blouse underneath her maroon jacket, possibly made of silk as the  
business woman then began to undo the buttons on the shirt, showing off more and more creamy skin  
through the cleavage window as Willow’s tail swayed with anticipation and delight while slowly her  
shaft began to throb with excitement. Once in her black lacey bra, Cynthia bent over slightly to undo her  
skirt, the view of her valley of cleavage making Willow gasp slightly as her cock throbbed and began to  
rise up in the air, growing fatter and surprisingly longer.

As the maroon skirt landed to the floor Willow could see that Cynthia had quite the set of child bearing  
hips as well as an ass that must have felt like a pillow. This caused the red head to lick her lips as her  
member reached full mast, the head reaching above her own head as it was easily at least 4 feet long  
which looked impressive even compared to Willow’s six foot height. Gulping, Cynthia walked over to  
Willow who finally stood up from the desk.

“Remember dear, I’ll be nice and gentle so we’ll just work to your pace ok? How about you rest over  
your desk? It’s a bit easier if we do it doggy style so we can control the pace.” Nodding shakily,  
Cynthia moved over to her desk and placed her sizeable bust onto it, the frame of the desk groaning  
from the heavy weight as her cow tail lifted up involuntarily to show off her wet panties and thick thighs.  
Taking this as a sign that she was at least willing to try, Willow moved over and began to softly massage  
Cynthia’s generous cheeks, confirming her thoughts about their softness.

Cynthia shivered at the touch as she looked over with crimson cheeks, “A-are you going to stick it in?”  
This resulted in a chuckle from Willow who patted her butt lightly, “My my, look at who is actually rather  
eager. Not just yet hun, we have to make sure your body is ready for the action or else it can be a little  
rough. Just let me tease you for a little bit to really get you going.” This gave Cynthia some reassurance  
though she grunted and let out a gasp as something heavy, hard, and hot landed on her ass.

Looking back once more, her eyes widened as she was face to face with Willow’s huge cock head. “I-I  
thought you wanted to make sure I was ready!?” She said in protest as Willow rubbed her thigh, “I am  
dear; I’m just doing some foreplay.” After saying that she took hold of Cynthia’s hips and began to lightly  
thrust, her hard cock sliding between Cynthia’s ass cheeks while the head rubbed along Cynthia’s back  
and shoulders. The powerful masculinity pressing against her actually did have quite the desired effect  
as Cynthia let out a soft moan to the rubbing, her tail swaying about as Willow’s lap slapped against  
Cynthia’s ass to make it jiggle about.

A warm wetness began to creep along Cynthia’s back as precum was flowing out of Willow’s tip, the  
feeling making Cynthia twitch as it tingled her senses lightly. As she continued to do this, Willow made  
sure to knead and massage the cowgirl’s ass, making it shake and bounce which not only sent pleasure  
to Cynthia but allowed her cock to get a proper hot-dogging which was making Willow moan lightly in  
enjoyment as well.

The more this went on, the more wet liquid would run down Cynthia’s thighs as her ears flicked around  
slightly before the heavy weight was finally lifted off of her. “Ok cutie, any more of that and I’ll blow my  
load all over your office and that would be a waste of a sample. Think you’re ready now?” She asked  
while softly rubbing the underside of her shaft, thick veins running along the thigh thick meat as Cynthia  
nervously said “Y-y-yes, just go slowly.”

“Don’t worry dear; I’ll make sure you remember this moment forever.” She said as she blew a kiss and  
then helped Cynthia out of her panties, getting a good whiff of her aroused scent. A small drop of drool  
escaped her lips as she really needed this, the redhead maneuvering her cock so the large head was  
pressing against the wet folds of Cynthia’s sex. A cute gasp left Cynthia as this happened as her hips  
swayed lightly.

Giving her a couple more reassuring pats on the bottom, Willow began to slowly push her way forward,  
the folds spreading and the tip of her cock beginning to sink into the cowgirl who tensed up and her  
knees immediately began shaking. “There you go, nice… and easy… you’re really warm. I guess you’ve  
been secretly craving something like this huh?” She said with a slight giggle as she pushed in more of her  
length into the boss.

Knowing she would have to ease her into things, Willow gave a few soft and slow thrusts back and forth  
with the amount she already had placed in her. Even this small action caused Cynthia to moan out as she  
was stretched quite a bit more than she was used to, the endowed herm testing her limits. A sensation  
Cynthia hadn’t felt in quite some time also became apparent as the huge cock was starting to release a  
steady amount of precum which both cooled and lubed her up, allowing more of the generous meat to  
enter her.

She was panting quite hard as the pleasure was coursing through her along with some pain as she  
looked back at Willow, “H-how much is left?” The redhead gave a slight chuckle as she rubbed the back  
of her head, “Well… you have about a foot in you so there is about 3 more feet to go.” This made  
Cynthia’s jaw drop as she already felt fuller than ever but before she could say anything else, Willow  
gave a slight thrust which sank a few more inches into her, making the business cow moan and causing  
her eyes to roll up slightly.

As Willow got about halfway into the cowgirl she felt it might be best to leave it at that as to not hurt  
her client. Grabbing hold of Cynthia’s hands, she used them as reins as she began to move her hips back  
and forth, her cock rubbing along her inner walls as she began moaning as well. Loud yelps escaped  
Cynthia as Willow was finally beginning to breed her, memories of such fun sexcapades during her  
college days returning to her mind as she allowed herself to enjoy the act.

Hard thrusts made the head of Willow’s cock slide further inside, making Cynthia drool all over her own  
breasts as she buried her face into her cleavage to muffle her own lewd moans. Trickling could be heard  
as milk was starting to flow from Cynthia’s breasts and slide onto the desk and to the floor while  
Willow’s own bust had started leaking onto her own belly. Still this only excited the two even more as  
Willow let go of Cynthia’s hands to grab hold of her hips once more.

With her hands free Cynthia braced herself on the table as she was finally thrusting her hips back against  
Willow, allowing up to 3 feet of cock to make it inside of her now, each thrust causing her stomach to  
bulge with the thick outline of Willow’s monster cock. With this extra room Willow gave harder thrusts  
that pushed Cynthia into her own breasts which squeezed them and made them spray milk all over the  
window that was behind the desk.

“S-see? What did I tell you?” Willow said lustfully as she began spanking Cynthia who only moaned in  
response. “Oh gods! I’ve missed this for so long! P-please don’t stop! I-I want to remember this!”  
Cynthia cried back as her ears twitches and her tail swayed about lively. “Oh don’t worry cutie; I make  
sure all my clients remember it for years to come.” The desk creaked as the two thrust against one  
another faster and faster, Cynthia’s growing need along with Willow’s want for release growing more  
and more.

Willow’s heavy hot sack slapped against Cynthia’s thighs and even her ass slightly as with each time  
Cynthia shivered, feeling their firmness and heat, a part of her wishing she could lick and suck on them.  
By now Willow was slamming her full length into Cynthia who was crying out for more as her wet  
womanhood was coating Willow’s legs. Her hands gripped the jiggling ass cheeks as Willow used the  
leverage to thrust harder and harder.

Cynthia’s mind was racing as an urge was starting to rise in her, her mind attempting to hold it back,  
“Not in front of a potential Co-worker!” her business mind told her repeatedly but each pounding was  
shaking that resolve rather effectively. “Mmh! C-come on! Give me what you got! Breed me!” Cynthia  
called out as her hands were actually cracking the desk with how hard she was holding on. “Y-y-you  
want it? Alright babe! Here I CUM!” She yelled as she slammed to the hilt, her cock head pushing itself  
straight into her womb as the beast of a cock started pulsating.

It throbbed and swelled before her balls began tensing and contracting and then Willow moaned loudly  
as thick loads of cum began to flow through her cock. A hot eruption of white began to flow into  
Cynthia’s womb who cried out in pleasure as her womb was flooded with hot potent cum. Her tail  
swayed about rapidly as her body shook from her intense orgasm, all while feeling Willow fill her more  
and more. She was feeling rather full as the cream was really stacking up but her ears perked up as  
Willow only moaned harder and suddenly the flow began increasing.

“Mmh! W-w-wait! You’re not done!?” She cried out in surprise as her belly began bulging out and wasn’t  
stopping as Willow moaned, “Not by a long shot.” She grinned as she thrusted against Cynthia again, her  
cock firing out gallons of cum into the business cow that was frozen from the intense sensation inside of  
her as her womb inflated more and more with potent sperm. Her hands went down to grab her belly  
which was filling between her fingers and reaching further and further down towards the floor.

“O-oh my god!” She screamed as she came again, her belly bigger than a beach ball by now but still  
Willow wasn’t stopping as she thrust so hard it knocked Cynthia onto the desk, the legs breaking under  
the immense weight as even more was being added to it. Panting frantically, Cynthia braced herself  
against the window as the desk began breaking apart as her belly inflated and began overflowing and  
smothering the entire desk.

The urge inside Cynthia was reaching an all-time high as her mind was being filled with the thought of  
being bred and her more composed mind was being drowned in such thoughts. No longer able to resist  
her shaky voice called out, “M-m-m-m-moooooo!” She mooed loudly before a loud crashing occurred as  
the desk was destroyed, but she didn’t fall far as Cynthia actually landed on a belly as big as she was  
before the orgasm from Willow finally started to come to an end.

Both cowgirls panted heavily as the sex sample had finally ended, Willow cooing as she slowly withdrew  
her thick length which made Cynthia moan and pant lightly until it was released from her, a stream of  
cum following behind it. “There you go sweetie, what did you think of that?” Willow said with a chuckle  
as she fixed her hair which was a little messed up from the hot session. Looking back at Willow, Cynthia  
needed some time to breathe before she finally replied, “I-I think you got the job…” The two girls shared  
a light laugh together while through the door, Cynthia’s secretary sat with the biggest blush on her face.


End file.
